The present invention is directed to an aircraft having components of an airframe, a propeller and a power plant therefor, each having characteristics that, when combined, provide greater performance than the same components would perform in other combinations.
Generally in the assembly of an aircraft, a particular airframe is designed for specific intention such as speed utilizing low horsepower, ease of handling, cross country with low fuel consumption, high lift characteristics using short field takeoff, and many other significant requirements too numerous to mention but well known in the art. The particularly designed airframe is matched with a suitable powerplant and then made compatible with a particular propeller chosen, hopefully, to provide the desired performance for the assembled aircraft.
Generally, however, the matching of the airframe, the powerplant and the propeller systems are determined by a compilation of specifications to fit the designed specification of the airframe. In other words, the aircraft designer provides a specification for the powerplant manufacturer in terms of weight, torque, horsepower, etc. and may also specify a particular propeller which is more often an on-the-shelf product utilized with or without modifications. The assembly of the aircraft in this manner does not necessarily result in the most efficiently assembled aircraft, one that is operable to its fullest potential.